The Price of an Ideal
by Fullmetal Catalyst
Summary: A look back at Book One and its finale. What if Korra challenged Amon right there in the arena? Here, the final duel between Korra and Amon plays out in a somewhat different fashion due to their massive audience.


**3-part story. I don't know when the second will be up but I'll aim for ten days.**

* * *

Firelight flickered, clustered torches giving the arena the atmosphere of a sacrificial chamber. Only light – no beat, no pull, no constant roar within her chest.

_Gone_.

She felt so cold.

"Brothers, sisters…this is a _glorious_ day in the history of our movement."

His words, delivered in the deep voice of conviction, crept between her thoughts with the chilling fingers of defeat. She curled up, because if she hid her face they couldn't see her, couldn't see her pain, couldn't see the emptiness.

_Gone_.

Earth beneath her, a hard surface, trembling against her body as if quaking with her heart – but she knew the ground was still, that she was the one shaking. That the earth would never respond to her touch again.

"We have overcome our greatest enemies. The Avatar has fallen. We are in control of Republic City. There are those who still resist us, but without their leaders they will fall. At long last, after a struggle that began when the first bender was born, the door to equality lies open!"

And tears, uncontrollable, she wanted to will them back, to show that she was strong, but she couldn't control them, she couldn't control _any_ water, not anymore.

_Gone_.

The crowd was cheering.

"Though the Airbenders have temporarily escaped our grasp, they cannot hide in the city. We will find them. We will relieve them of their bending. We will flush this city out until all that remains is what we all seek: _equality_!"

Bolin and Asami, tightly embracing her as they prepare to go on their own daring mission. General Iroh, the image of a leader, clasping her hand to seal their promise. Lin, resolve overcoming depression as she arms herself for one final venture. Tenzin, his robes like wings, his grey eyes wishing her luck as he flies his children to safety.

Mako, lying unconscious on the other side of the stage where Amon's lieutenant had thrown him, minutes away from having his own bending taken forever.

_They all counted on me and I…I just…I can't…_

She'd played right into Amon's hands. He'd expected her to confront him head on. He knew her, how she fought, how she _thought_…she should have realized he, a strategist, a _bloodbender_, would leave nothing to chance.

But she'd rushed in anyway, and she'd lost.

Curled up on the rocky floor, Korra wanted to die.

"But do not forget, my friends – there are others out there. Others who suffer under the weight of oppression, powerless against the tyranny of bending."

If only Amon had taken her hearing away, too. Then she wouldn't have to hear his lies, each one laughing at her as it drove the crowd to ever-greater frenzy. _And here I lie. Useless. Worthless. I was supposed to be the Avatar, and I failed everyone, and –_

_And yet here you lie, Korra._

Korra blinked. The thought was not hers.

"The conquest of Republic City will resonate through future generations, but it is only a single step. The door is open. Do we have the will to see what lies on the other side?"

_Conquest. He wants power, Korra._

With the thunder of the crowd drowning out even thought, it was several seconds before she comprehended what this other voice was telling her.

_If I recall, he once said that benders start the wars. Yet he speaks of conquering others. Does he really think he didn't start this one?_

Korra frowned. If Amon's very identity was hypocrisy incarnate, why should his speeches be any different? If he'd lied about one thing, why not another? If he could manipulate Tarrlok, could manipulate her, what was to stop him doing the same to his followers?

Deep within her withered heart, anger flared. _He's just using them…_

"Brothers. Sisters. We have a long road ahead of us…but I will walk it. I will follow it. For the legions of nonbenders who struggle day by day, I will take this path of war. Who stands with me?"

The crowd was jumping up and down, fists pumping, every smiling face promising support. Korra gritted her teeth.

_And you? Will you join him, Korra?_

Her lips curled. A grim mockery of a smile it might be, but a smile it was. She could win no victory, but she would never join her enemy. _Not me. I'll fight you until the day I die._

She turned her head.

Amon was watching her.

Her stomach clenched, her heart hammering once more. Had she spoken the words aloud?

"Truly, Korra? You won't join us?"

Eyes wide, Korra cursed her stupidity. If she'd just remained silent, just allowed Amon this one moment of triumph, just –

_But that's not you, stupid. Didn't you just say you'd fight?_

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Amon had power. He had followers. He had everything. _But he doesn't have me. I am…was…the Avatar. I'm not his lapdog, and I never will be._

_And neither should anyone else here._

"I won't."

Amon cocked his head. The familiar mask conveyed the perplexed grin he surely wore beneath it. "Interesting. I'd thought you might recognize the futility of remaining with Republic City's former authorities. Perhaps even that you never should have stood with them in the first place. Isn't the Avatar supposed to be on the side of the people?"

Korra scowled, but already she felt cornered. It was hard for her to argue such a claim before so many nonbenders, many of whom had wanted nothing more than safety from the gangs that had preceded her arrival.

"Ah." Amon nodded sagely. "That's right. You're not the Avatar any more. Whether you like it or not, you're one of us now."

_One of…how _dare_ you?_

"I'm not one of _you_," Korra snapped. _Bloodbender_. "How could I be?"

Chuckling, the Equalists' leader began to pace as the crowd bellowed at her. Raising his arms to quiet the stream of profanity, he addressed the crowd. "Do you see, my friends? Even now, without her bending, the Avatar sides with our oppressors. She stands against you, against –"

"Oh, I'm one of _them_."

Amon stopped in mid stride. "What?"

Now it was her turn to laugh. Dragging herself to her feet, Korra shook her head. _Careful, Korra. Be smart about this. He's still a bloodbender._ "I can't bend, just like all of them. I'm at your mercy, just like all of them."

She waved an arm to encompass the crowd before narrowing her eyes at Amon. She'd already accused him of being a bender, and they hadn't listened. _Monkeyfeathers. I have to trap him another way._

And then, _"Monkeyfeathers"? Where did _that_ come from? _"I'm just confused as to where _you_, with _your_ powers, fit into this 'us' you keep talking about."

Silence. "You understand so little, child," Amon said after a moment's pause.

"Enlighten me."

He sighed, a teacher tolerating a student's ignorance. "My powers are not those of the bending tyranny. They were granted by the spirits–"

"So were _mine_," Korra growled, caution forgotten, "but that didn't stop you from _destroying_ them!"

The crowd buzzed with displeasure. Voices hurled insults at Korra, defended their champion with praise and thanks, condemned her and worse. She avoided looking at them, weathering the storm of derision, the pain of their words. _They are not my enemy. He is._

Pleasure not her own rippled through her mind. _Well done, Korra. A hard lesson to learn. Remember that._

Amon lifted his hands once more. Korra glared at him while the crowd quieted, eager to hear their leader's response.

"You do well to compare us, Korra. We're not so different, really. We were both granted power, the two of us, to heal the world. But just look at how we used it. You threatened, coerced, asserted your strength. You hurt the people you were meant to protect.

"But I…I came as a _liberator_. I came when the people needed aid, and the spirits came when my strength was not enough. They told me to punish the benders, those who used the elements to control the world."

Korra stepped forward. "And the Airbenders used their powers to hurt people, right? Tell me, Amon, who did the _children_ oppress?"

"Still I tell you, and still you do not listen," Amon said, impatience leaking through his stoic demeanor. Impatience, and the slightest hint of anger. "The difference is clear. They're benders. The very existence of their powers puts them above the rest. In time, they'll be just like _you_."

_Gotcha_. "And yet _your_ powers are allowed to exist." Korra rolled her eyes, arms crossed. "Hmm. I wonder, who decides which powers get to remain? Is it really the spirits, Amon? Or is it much simpler than that?"

She leaned forward, smiling as sweetly as she could at the man who had taken her powers. The effort tasted like sweaty sky bison hair. "Who controls _your_ powers, Amon?"

"Like I said, they are different—"

"And yet you said that you and I are the same," Korra shot back before he could continue. _Keep him on his toes. Speak to the crowd._ "I had only just arrived in Republic City when you shattered the peace. I never had a chance to help restore balanced to the world – and the world includes more than just benders. _Balance_ includes more than just benders."

Ignoring the lump in her throat, she jabbed a finger at him. "And _you_ refused to give me the chance – like you refuse to give Tenzin's _children_ the chance. If we believe what you say, why should we give _you_ the chance?"

Amon shrugged. "If only you'd spoken like this before we went to war. Perhaps you could have been a valuable ally, acting on behalf of all people. Now you're powerless. The least you can do is undo the damage you've done."

He was right, but not in the way he thought he was. "That's why I'm here," she countered. "I was wrong to group the Equalists with you. They're just your -"

"Enough games, Korra. The peace I destroyed was a sham. We have a long journey ahead of us; the Avatar is a part of the past. Take her away."

Korra tensed, ready to fight, but dread filled her. Even with her bending she'd had trouble against the Equalist chi blockers. Without it, she wouldn't last a second. They were fast, they were strong, and they surrounded her.

She waited for their blows to land.

And waited some more.

Blinking, she looked around. None of the chi blockers had moved. They were all looking at their lieutenant – and the lieutenant was staring at her, expression as unreadable as Amon's mask.

The crowd began to murmur in earnest.

Amon turned, fixing his lieutenant with his mask's glare. "Is there a problem?"

The man seemed reluctant to take his eyes off her, but he turned at his leader's question. "She can't bend. She's no threat to us. Like she said, she's at your mercy."

Korra let out a great sigh, relief wiping some of the tension from her shoulders. She had a chance. An ally, even. She dipped her head in gratitude, but the lieutenant sniffed and scowled back.

Okay, not an ally. _But better than nothing. And he's not entirely with Amon, either…_

Straightening, she pointed at Amon, her confidence in sharp contrast to her renewed loneliness. Her finger shook. "You said we were the same."

Amon folded his arms, still staring at his lieutenant.

"Well, I was a bender," Korra reminded him. "In front of your followers, I ask you again: do you deny being a bloodbender?"

"Of course." Amon sighed. "The truth is the same as it was when you had your bending."

He whipped around and stepped toward her, the bold gesture causing Korra to stumble back several paces. "What is the purpose of this inquiry, girl?" Each word lashed at her ears. "You have no power. You are no longer the Avatar. I cannot even call you my enemy. You are _nothing_."

Korra tried to speak, to point out to the crowd what he had said, but her ability to think seemed to have fled at his aggression. He was right. Without her powers, without her bending, what was she? Just a normal girl in over her head.

No, not even that. Most people had something, right? Some place to fall back to if things didn't work out, friends to go to in times of trouble? Not her. If she lost this gamble, she was dead. If she won, she was nothing.

But none of that mattered anymore.

"It's not who I am," she whispered, swallowing her tears. Shuddering violently, she looked up at Amon. _I will destroy him, no matter what it takes. Even if I'm nothing, I will take him down. I'm the only one who can_. "It's not what I…was. It's because…I'll fight you because of what you've done."

"You always refuse to quit," Amon said loudly, walking forward. "Very well. I accept."

And before she could prepare herself, he was upon her.


End file.
